battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Battlefield 3 Community Event
01:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool, maybe now we wont get split up if we go ahead with the event :3 --Callofduty4 01:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah squads should work better than in the beta, because in the beta they didn't work at all :P We may have to do private matches to do full teams though. I have to wait until tomorrow (actually later today) to get BF3 and see if we can link squads together into a team... also hai CoD4 and Sactage! - [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 01:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I think platoons would work for this purpose. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good point, I'll create a Wiki Platoon in Battlelog tomorrow and have a look at what options I've got. I already have another Platoon from the Beta, but I don't know if it's been deleted post-beta but it didn't have many options back then, and no in-game options at the beta stage. I'll look into it and post the Platoon's Battlelog link tomorrow so you can join. :Any discussions from now on should be posted in the discussion section. - [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 02:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::We already have platoons for the wiki, so don't worry about that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well in that case, why don't you check if the platoon mechanism works, and, if it does, then we can use that method to organise the event. - [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 02:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't log into Battlelog, so I can't :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::The platoons were reset after the battlelog beta. But for consoles they're pretty useless as far as I can tell. You can't join other people from the system, can't view server lists. It's flawed, but it could work for organising gamers. - 20:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems like there's no PC players on the wiki :\ Player lists OK, since there seems to be support for the idea already, please put your sig only (three tildes) and online name under your platform of choice. Any thoughts should go in the discussion section. PS3 [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' (The_Z_UK) RavenRiders Maxwell123 XgenSoldier '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 22:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (ATATkiller) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov - Vlademarovich SOS団 brigade - Tywin1 [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] - h2seasprite '' Ahmedrulz '' 04:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) - Waddahed Xbox 360 PC Discussion I think the only problem would be numbers for this. If we were to do private matches, I know that on BC2, PS3 private matches needed at least eight (I think) to work, and I think the changes to the way players join games may mean we have to be creative about how we organise the actual event itself. That and the timing issues, but holding it on a weekend may resolve those, especially for school and work and stuff. Also, we'd need to lay down a few basic rules - i.e. no team kills, no C4-ing vehicles and crashing into stuff, etc. Just to make it so that we don't have arguments and rage-quitters ruining the event. - 20:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, and one other problem (with the admins and key users (TUs) as squad leaders idea) - squad leaders are chosen by the game, based on previous rounds' score and rank, so to have TUs and admins as squad leaders would mean we'd have to have them join squads first and have all the others join squads later. - 20:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Team killing shouldn't be a problem if we don't play hardcore. Ground rules will be laid down in the actual blog post regarding the event (e.g. no RPG-ing the walls of buildings in Op Metro to teamkill with debris). ::If it helps, we should maybe organise an admins/TUs-only test event (hopefully I can get in on this too :P ) so we can find out how things work and find out what the best way of organising the event would be. I just got BF3 today, so I've yet to find out all its multiplayer features, but it'd be a shame if there wasn't a way of organising platoons into a match. One possible way of doing it is to use the server browser to find an empty server, with admins/TUs joining first and then inviting their members. ::Regarding numbers, I'm sure if we promote the event enough, that enough members would show support here on this post for us to give the go-ahead. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] [[User talk:The_Z|''T]] 21:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it'd be easy to get enough people for the event. One problem with servers, though, is that people do look for the less populated ones, meaning we'd have trouble keeping it a wiki-only one... - 21:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll see about trying to get users to notice this event by putting out a blog promoting it. May just get DG some partners... - 10:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing with friends and platoon members the past three days and I must say that unless we find a completely empty server with little lag, there's no promise at all that squads will stick together after they join. It would have to be made such that all the squad leaders join a completely empty server and then invite all their members. If you join as a squad, chances are you will be separated, since server balancing doesn't allow too many people to join on one team. Unless they are directly invited to the squad in-game. We need to work out exactly how this will work to avoid things screwing up in-game. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 21:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) }}